Time Flows On
by Archangel of magic
Summary: errrrr I was playing conquest and I lost my husband so this is kinda me venting * also my first time writing sooooo review for please.


_**TIME FLOWS ON**_

" **GUNTER, GUNTER GET UP PLEASE" Corrin screamed as an arrow from Takumi's bow caught the old knight in the chest. With a thud the knight fell off his horse and on to the ground. Without looking back at her brother, Corrin ran to her fallen husband.**

" **Please no" she whispered kneeling beside him.**

" **Cough Milady are alright?" Gunter coughed painfully the arrow looked like it had stuck a lung.**

" **Im fine Gunter please you can get up Eilse is not far please" Corrin begged trying hold up the knight.**

" **Ughh my dear corrin it does not look like i can follow you anymore" Gunter groaned in pain as he looked up to see the anguish and pain in her eyes. He smiled softly when he thought about the times when she would ask him a million questions as a child, now he had found happiness again when he thought he had lost it all.**

" **W-why are you smiling" Corrin choked out after she sniffed, wiping her face with her sleeve. She didn't understand, she didn't want to lose the one piece of sanity she had left, she didn't want to lose the man she loved.**

" **I am smiling at the woman who gave me something to live for again, I am smiling because you missed on purpose" he whispered back, he realized everything was going black. "I don't regret any of the time we had together milady, thank you for giving me my life back"**

 **She gripped Gunter closer "Don't say that, please...don't, you're right i missed because i didn't want to lose you again" tears now falling freely from her face.**

" **Shhhhhhh Corrin, you need to keep looking forward, don't let time pass you by" Gunter smiled softly raising a shaking hand and brushing it threw her soft hair, it was getting harder to see her.**

 **Corrin buried her face into his chest sobbing, she could not lose someone else.**

" **I know I never said this enough, but I love you" Gunter rasped out quickly he could feel himself fading " Tell Kana to be a good boy, and that I love him dearly"**

 **Corrin nodded " I love you too " she shook her the body in her arms, nothing there was no more movement no more witty remarks no more soft cuddles at night, nothing. "Gunter? GUNTER" Corrin screamed her breaking heart out to the heavens, knowing no one would listen. Her scream was loud enough that both armies stopped fighting out of shock. As Corrin continued to scream and cry into the still body of her husband, Takumi moved closer slowly.**

 **Fujin yumi raised "Now you can join the old fool" taking aim. Something inside of the dragon princess snapped as she turned and lunged, shifting into dragon form with a screech, her eyes a completely red. The battle, if it could be called that, was savage and brutal; Corrin in a complete blood frenzy killing anyone in her path and Takumi desperately trying to fight the dragon off, and keep himself alive**

" **IT'S YOUR FAULT EVERYONE IS DEAD, EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH DIES, ALL THOSE SOLDIERS, EVEN MOTHER, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WON'T GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE, CORRIN, I WILL KILL YOU, EVEN FATHER GAVE HIS LIFE FOR YOU, YOU'RE A DISGRACE YOU TRASH" Takumi screamed as he fought.**

 **Takumi felt he was pinned to the ground while dragon Corrin roared in pain and rage**

" **IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DON'T DESERVE HAPPINESS YOU SHOULD JUST DIEEE" Takumi screamed at her, before being picked up and thrown off the Great Wall and failing to the abyss below.**

 **Azura and Xander, after taking out the soldiers in front of them, ran at full speed up the stairs to the sight of a dead Gunter and a rampaging Corrin who had thrown Takumi off the wall of Suzano and was now looking for more victims; her rage and pain not quenched.**

" **NO CORRIN" Azura cried out, she ran at top speed toward her "You are the ocean's grey waves" she sang her song hoping it would bring her friend out of the madness.**

 **A swirl of water engulfed the dragon, leaving a crouching Corrin in the middle.**

" **Xander hurry get lady Corrin out of here, she is too weak to continue" Azura called out. Xander nodded quickly pulling Corrin into his arms, Xander noted that she seemed to see through him, staring towards her dead knight.**

" **Come Corrin, you need to go see Kana, he still need you" Corrin nodded dumbly walking stiffly toward camp.**

 **Xander Looks up " Everyone fall back we need to regroup now this area is belongs to the Nohrian army now" with a quick wave of his hand, Xander starts to pull the army back as he stares at were the Hoshidian prince was, and back at his sister as she stumbles back to camp, and wonder dimly if they would be able to put her back together again.**

 **As Corrin walked into camp she was stuck with the thought of how to tell Kana that Papa is not coming back. She continued to walk towards her room hoping to get a moment to think of a way to tell him when she heard a voice call out to her.**

" **MAMMA YOU'RE BACK" Kana cried out happily and hugged Corrin with happiness "Mamma, where's papa?" Corrin stopped walking and looked down at her son, Corrin felt her legs give out from under her sobbing hard.**

" **Momma? Are you ok? Where's papa?" Kana looked around for Gunter hoping he could explain why Mom was crying.**

" **Oh Kana i am so sorry, Papa's not coming back" Corrin spoke softly " He said he loves you so much and….he wants you to be a good boy ok"**

" **...B-but papa said he would be back" Kana lip quivered, Corrin wrapped her arms around her son as kana broke down crying "He promised, he promised!"**

 **Corrin closed her eyes as her son cried on her shoulder, it was peronal now, revenge that was the only feeling left. Hoshido will pay for all that she has lost her son would know peace even if it cost her, her soul.**

 **The End**


End file.
